Seeing is believing
by Sehty
Summary: “How do you kill someone with no name?“ A question which frequently appears in Light's head. However, he soon finds the girl he longs to kill is equally as annoying. Can he convince her to leave L and side with him? L/OC
1. On and off

I sat on the wooden floor, my legs criss-crossed as I stared intently at the TV. I was mildly surprised when the TV suddenly went black, as if it had turned itself off... Had there been some sort of electrical problem? No… The Lights would have also been turned off… Not to mention I probably would have heard Matt's angry shouts about 'making it to another level' or something of the sort… I bit the skin around my thumbnail as I contemplated this. Had someone turned it off? That seems the most logical explanation... Although …I had not heard anyone enter… Though I suppose, in truth, I was distracted by the TV… Someone could have easily entered without detection… Though would they not have spoken upon entering? They usually did... Or, more accurately, I know Mels would have... I reached out, pushing the silver 'Power' button on the TV. The sudden sound hurt my ears a little as the weatherman continued his meaningless report.

'We have windows, for God's sake…' I thought somewhat annoyed, hugging my knees up to my chest, 'I want to see the freaking news not this shit… If I want to know the weather I could have gone outside…'

Again it turned off. I growled in frustration as I turned it back on. However, I was not surprised when it turned off again.

'I swear… They know I hate it when they toy around with me…' I retained my confused expression, being gifted with acting talents, I was excellent at concealing my emotions as well as communication. Though lately I've been finding communication to be far more complicated, in more ways than one...

"Hmmm… You know, I thought you would have been smarter then that… But then, again…" It was Matt speaking… He sounded thoughtful… I felt like doing nothing... I wasn't surprised. I was tired. Dead tired. Despite this I gasped in surprise, quickly getting up and running towards him, throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Matt!" I shouted happily as he fought to obtain balance.

"Euuurgh. Do you always have to be so happy?" He groaned before continuing "Anyway, Mello told me you were leaving… So I wanted to give you this."

I blinked, this time truly confused. As he grabbed my hand in his, he placed something in my palm. I felt many small spheres digging into my hand…

'What the hell?' I thought as his hand fell from mine, leaving me free to see his gift at any time.

I opened my hand, revealing a colourful ornament for cell phones…

(Matt's POV)

"Well… I know how you love to talk on that thing, so I supposed, next time you open it, you'd remember Mello and me…"

Her lips curved into a smile upon hearing my words, she stood on tiptoes, the top of her head just reaching my eyes. I felt her soft warm lips briefly pressed against my cheek, felt thin strands of her silky brown hair as she turned away, giggling innocently. I blushed. She soon ran off, probably to Mello, leaving me standing in her room like an idiot, rubbing the spot where her lips had touched…

'God… I hate it when she does that…'


	2. Explanation from the Author

* * *

Seht: Hmm… I suppose I should explain more about this story of mine as well as the character, seeing as in the summary there was a limit to the amount of characters… I wasn't counting on that… At all… Needless to say, the summary sucked.

* * *

The character I'm writing about is named Aya, which means "Colour" or "Design", representing said characters creative and artistic talents. She has been known to steal things from others undetected, moving "as quiet as a cat". She also learned how to hack Matt's computers, though she isn't professional… She merely enjoys bothering Matt.

She is nameless because her parents didn't birth her in a hospital… Apparently they 'didn't make it'… Her parents were then murdered, though not immediately after she was born, leaving her. The murderer(s) obviously didn't know they had had a baby, seeing as they had recently moved into the neighbourhood and didn't have any relationships, I suppose... Although the killers could have just been as stupid as not searching for a child.

As soon as her talents were recognized she was sent to Whammy's and grew up with Matt and Mello, though she tried to be kind to Near, she found and still does find Near evil.

Anyhow, I suppose I should explain to you something else.

I'm new to fan fiction, and have no idea what is what. ("Fluff", "Lemons", etc) I've seen the words but don't comprehend… Also, this is literally my first story. Never once had I bothered to write a children's story before as I knew they would raise their expectations because of it.

Another thing, Aya acts very stupid to also lower the expectations others have for her, just as I did. Not to mention she becomes extremely hostile when they call her ignorant or stupid, despite the fact she knows she is causing them to say so.

P.S: I do not want your sympathy about not writing a story before… That was not the purpose for my stating so.

P.S.S(?): Also, I am well aware that 'Self-incertion' is bad for a story... Although creating a character with one similar/identical trait isn't as bad as litteraly putting your person within the story.


End file.
